


All Because of Mistletoe

by Wind_Writes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_Writes/pseuds/Wind_Writes
Summary: With a college department Christmas party invite sitting in your e-mail and friends begging to meet the boyfriend you’ve been talking about but don’t really have, you enlist one of your best friends to help you pull off the most important ruse of the holiday season!
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35
Collections: A Very Merry Serpent Hissmas, Home for the HoliDale





	All Because of Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonelyfullofsecrets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyfullofsecrets/gifts).



> This is a secret santa gift for the lovely @lonely-full-of-secrets as a part of @southsidearchive‘s Merry Hissmas! I hope you enjoy and will bring some holiday joy!
> 
> It also fits @riverdale-events Prancer Theme: Party.

“Why are you freaking out about this?” Across the room, curled up in a chair you’d bought second hand, Toni eyed you over the rim of her wine glass. She was having a hard time wrapping her brain around why you had almost tackled her at the door, in a panic, about having to round up a date for some Christmas party your college was throwing.

Pouring yourself your own generous glass, you carried the bottle back to your measly apartment living room and joined Toni, frame collapsing into your threadbare couch that didn’t match any other piece. “Because it’s not just some party, Toni. It’s one of those fancy holiday parties where all the talking heads of the college get together along with the highbrow professors and all the grad students aiming for a spot on a research team with one of those professors.”

Toni’s lip curled at the idea of having to spend a night in a room, filled with a bunch of people who like to hear themselves talk. “Why even go? It sounds miserable.”

You shook your head, if only it was that simple. “If I want to get a spot on that research team that’s headed to South America, then I have to go and schmooze with the department head.”

A feeling of dread and panic had immediately set into the pit of your stomach when the blanket invite went out to everyone in the college. School consumed most of your life, and what wasn’t taken up by papers and long nights of studying, was eaten up by your part time serving gig at a swanky restaurant down the street, which left little time for dating.

When you did manage to rustle up the occasional dinner invite or offer for drinks, each one had a tendency to end in the sputtering flicker of disinterest in each other, leaving you even more disheartened in the dating scene. You’d gotten the couple god’s memo loud and clear and eventually gave up dating, which now left you in full blown panic mode.

“Still not seeing what the five alarm fire is. You go to department meetings and those weird dinners your colleagues throw alone all the time.” Waving off your panic, Toni sipped on the wine you’d given her and smiled at the flavor the hearty red left on her tongue. “Whatever this one is, it’s good.”

“It’s a Merlot I snatched from the cellar at work.” Grinning into your own glass, you helped yourself to a generous sip. The cherry tones with a floral finish and honey notes was perfect for a cold December night. If this anthropology stuff didn’t work out, you were seriously considering going to Sommelier school; you may not know jack about dating, but wine? Yeah… wine you knew.

Before you could lay out just why this was such a problem, Fangs and Sweet Pea sauntered into the apartment, not bothering to knock or check that all parties home were decent for company. Ten years of friendship, apartments on the same block, and relationships that border lined on uncomfortably familiar tended to chase away any social norms regular friends would have. 

“What’s on the menu tonight?” Fangs’ question was barely caught by you and Toni as he motored through the living room, attention only for the contents that your refrigerator held. Along with letting themselves in whenever they wanted, another one of the weird familiarities the boys had was helping themselves to any and all food you had within your walls.

“Wine,” you called to the back of Fangs’s head, a giggle bubbling out as Toni aimed a massive eye roll in his general direction. It took only a moment before the telltale pop of the fridge door sounded from the tiny kitchen, the sure sign that his evening search had begun. “I stashed some leftovers from last night’s menu. Help yourself.”

As Fangs investigated his meal options, popping styrofoam containers and tupperware lids, Sweet Pea settled on the couch beside you, plopping the six pack he’d brought along onto the coffee table beside the half empty wine bottle. “You really need to stop feeding him.

You snorted at Sweet Pea, tucking your feet beneath you to give your friend a little more space on the couch. “Can’t. Once you start feeding strays, there is no stopping.”

“So, besides the wine...” Plate full of last night’s special and what looked like your chipotle lunch from earlier today, Fangs plopped down in front of Toni’s chair and helped himself to one of the beer’s Sweet Pea brought. “What are you lovely ladies doing? You looked awfully serious when we walked in.”

Disgusted with her friend’s dinner selection, Toni watched in disbelief as Fangs dove into the mess on his plate, as if it was completely normal to mix fast food Mexican with five star Italian. “Y/N was about to tell me why it’s such a crisis for her to go to the college’s Christmas Party all alone.”

Sweet Pea’s brows furrowed, “That invite went out to all the departments in the college. There will be so many people there that no one will notice you’re there alone.”

Sweet Pea knew exactly what email you were talking about, he’d gotten the same one, but you were the only one he knew that seemed to be freaking out about it. His department was split fifty fifty on attending, and most of the ones that had agreed to go were going simply for the free food.

“It’s not everyone I’m worried about,” you mumbled. It wasn’t the professors or other department staff that had you concerned, it was your fellow grad students.

Toni’s gaze jumped from you to Sweet Pea and back again, her brows furrowed in even deeper confusion. “You’re gonna have to spell it out for us then, because I’m not following.”

Embarrassed that you’d put yourself in this position, you took a big gulp from your glass and mumbled your excuse through sips of wine. “It’s a crisis because I may have told some of the other grad students that I was seeing someone.”

Beer half way to his lips, Sweet Pea stopped abruptly and openly gaped at you. Unsure of that he just heard. “Wait, what?” 

“I got tired of them all ragging on me about always showing up alone and offering to set me up with friends of friends.” You took another big gulp, emptying your glass and setting it back on the table. “So… it just slipped out that I had a boyfriend.”

Toni stared across the room at you, as confused as Sweet Pea was. “You can’t be serious...”

“Oh, but I think she is.” Greatly amused by the situation you found yourself in, Fangs pushed his plate away and fell back against Toni’s chair, a Cheshire cat grin aimed right at you. “So, what are you going to do?”

“That’s why it’s an emergency!” Burying your face in your hands, you huffed out a frustrated sigh. “I don’t know.” 

Sympathetic to your plight, Toni reached over Fangs and refilled your wine glass as she chewed over your limited options. “You could always stick to the lying. Say he’s busy.”

“They already don’t believe that he exists, so that would just confirm it.” Grateful for the refill you took up your wine glass and sipped. While your professors and advisors couldn’t care less about if you brought anyone at all, the grad students wouldn’t be as forgiving. They were already suspicious of your claim and showing up alone, or not at all, would for sure be an admittance of guilt in their eyes.

“Tinder!” Fangs finally shouted, floored that no one had thought of it yet, “it’s an entire website built around people who are lying about who they actually are. I feel like one of them would fit perfect.”

“Not a chance.” Not even remotely entertained by Fangs’s suggestion, you tossed one of the couch’s throw pillows at his head. “I’m desperate, but not desperate enough to use a Christmas party as a first date.”

Catching it easily, Fangs chuckled, “What? You wanted suggestions.”

“I could do it.”

Your eyes widened in surprise at the offer that came from the guy beside you, surely, you’d misheard him. Switching directions on the couch to face him, your eyes widened in disbelief. “What?”

Sweet Pea eyed you over the barrel of his beer bottle as he took a sip, the confusion written all over your face bringing a wry grin to his features. “We’ve been friends forever. And besides, you need someone who knows you to play this part. Some dude off the street won’t make it believable.”

Toni nodded in agreement as Sweet Pea laid out all the reasons it made sense. You were going to be nervous as hell as it is, at least having a friend in tow might ease some of your anxieties. “Sweet Pea’s got a point. Besides, the two of you complement each other.” 

You jumped between Toni and Sweet Pea, teeth pulling at your bottom lip as you considered Sweet Pea’s offer. “Really? You’d go along with this for me?”

“What are friends for?”

Sipping on your wine, you gave him a smile that didn’t quite meet your eyes. There was something lurking in the depths of his dark gaze that made your stomach flop anxiously. Would this plan really work? Your years of friendship would lend itself to easy comfort in an awkward social engagement, but would it be convincing enough to fool others into thinking that the two of you were something more?

* * *

Standing just outside your apartment door, Sweet Pea tugged at the too tight fabric of his tie, cursing himself for agreeing to go to this party with you. He’d thought nothing of it when he’d first offered up his services, but as the night had crept closer, the more anxious he got.

It had dawned on him that it wouldn’t just be your friends that the two of you would have to convince; if anyone from his department showed they’d have to buy into the dating act too. The number of people the two of you were going to have to convince was steadily growing and the thought was making his palms sweat

In addition to trying to keep up appearances, Sweet Pea would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous about showing up to a rather formal department party. He was used to pitcher nights at the bar down the street and the occasional house party; attending an event that required a dress shirt and tie was a far reach from his usual trivia night attire and his unease with the get up showed clearly on his face

Why had he agreed to do this in the first place? What was in it for him? Nothing. Nothing was in it for him except for helping you cover your butt. And damn it all if when it came to you, he had this need to make it alright. He wasn’t accustomed to seeing you panic like you had the other night and the offer had popped out before he knew what’d he said. Toni had jumped on it eagerly and before he knew it, the night was set and the two of you were going to be a couple for the evening.

And despite his unease for dress slacks and ties, he would make this night a good one. For you.

No more confident than he had been, but determined to make this as smooth of a night as possible, Sweet Pea took one more deep breath and let himself in. He made it two strides towards the kitchen where he heard Toni rattling off an order into the phone before he stopped suddenly, eyes wide with surprise when he caught sight of his roommate sprawled across your couch.

“Well don’t you look spiffy!” Hands behind his head, propped up against the arm of the couch, Fangs gave Sweet Pea a bright smile from his lounging position.

“What are you doing here, Fangs?” Sweet Pea asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

Fangs only grinned wider at Sweet Pea and settled deeper into the couch, thoroughly enjoying seeing his friend anxiously fidget with the necktie. “Toni promised me Chinese.”

Stepping out from the kitchen, Toni glared in the direction of the two guys. “I did not! You promised me Chinese if I let you see the lovely couple off.”

Fangs waved Toni off without even a glance. “Whatever. Chinese is involved.”

Toni rolled her eyes at Fangs, there was no way in hell she was paying for all the food he wanted her to order. She provided the pre-food entertainment by letting him come and watch this send off, anything more tonight was on him. 

A frustrated groan and the thumping of shoes echoed from one of the bedrooms down the hall, raising the eyebrows of all three people in the living room.

“She’s been in her room since I got here,” Fangs lamented when Sweet Pea craned his neck to see what was going on.

Toni watched as another pair of heels went flying across the doorway and landed with a clatter by the wall, a groan passing her lips. She’d been dealing with your wardrobe dramatics most of the day and was about at the end of her rope. “Y/N, your  _ boyfriend _ is waiting!”

Sweet Pea didn’t miss the way Toni exaggerated the word boyfriend. The look he shot her only made the pink haired woman smile.

“Chill! I’ll be there in a second.” Hopping down the hallway trying to get your other heel on, you all but stumbled into the living room where everyone was waiting.

Sweet Pea had known you for a long time, seen you in everything from a formal prom dress to a scantily clad two piece that spring break in Cancun, but nothing in your years of friendship had prepared him for what you looked like tonight. 

You’d opted for a cocktail dress, the red fabric fitted as if it had been cut just for you. Your hair was loose, the soft curls cascading around your shoulders a stark change from your normal up and out of the way hair style he was used to. He could tell that you’d put on more makeup than you usually did, and the black heels he’d never seen you wear before were leaving his mouth dry and struggling to find his words.

“Wow,” Sweet Pea finally managed, his voice a little rougher than he would have liked.

Pleased with the reaction for your friends, you stepped towards your waiting date and adjusted his tie. “Wow yourself.” 

You’d always thought that denim, flannel, and dirt from his latest dig looked good on Sweet Pea, but nothing could hold a candle to the slim fitting suit pants and collard shirt he sported now. The black looked great against his sun darkened skin and it was easy to tell he’d kept in shape from the last dig he’d assisted on. Your fingers lingered at the tie for a moment longer, your mind beginning to wonder just how good a shape that last dig had kept him in but caught yourself before an image could enter your head.

This was Sweet Pea you were thinking about. Just Sweet Pea. He was your friend, one of your best friends.

Clearing your throat, you stepped away before your mind could wander any further and gave him an approving look. “You clean up pretty well.”

“Awww, you guys look adorable together.”

Rolling your eyes, you shifted your attention from the tall man in front of you to the one lazing across your couch. “Shut up, Fangs.”

Sweet Pea shook his head at Fangs, irritated yet amused by his best friend’s commentary on tonight’s event. Attention shifting, Sweet Pea reached for the coat you’d left laying across the couch and held it open. “You ready to go?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” You sighed.

Your lack of enthusiasm made Sweet Pea grin. It was a comfort to know that he wasn’t the only one nervous of pulling off this ruse. “Then we better get moving if you want to schmooze with the big wigs before they’ve had too much to drink.

Slipping into your rarely used dress coat, you righted the buttons and untucked your hair before taking the arm Sweet Pea offered with a resigned sigh. As grateful as you were he’d volunteered to give up a Friday night just to help you maintain lie, you were having a hard time keeping the butterflies in your stomach at bay and you were pretty sure any moment you were going to lose the little bit of lunch you’d managed to choke down earlier.

Lips curling up at the corner from the look on your face, Sweet Pea murmured in your ear as he reached for the door. “You look like you’re ready to go to your execution.”

Something about the way Sweet Pea said it released a coil of nerves that had wound themselves up in your stomach and pulled a muffled chuckle from your freshly painted lips. Patting his cheek, you slipped passed him into the hallway.

Toni waved as Sweet Pea joined you, her voice carrying from the tiny kitchen. “Make good choices!”

“Use protection!” Fangs added.

Rolling his eyes, Sweet Pea gave Fangs a middle finger salute before closing the door behind him.

* * *

You pulled your coat closer as wind whipped it’s way down the open walkways of campus. The wreaths hung from lamp posts and lights decorated the trees and bushes that stood outside the darkened buildings. There was something very Hallmark movie esque about the whole scene and the thought made your stomach flop. 

Sweet Pea slipping your hand into the crook of his elbow pulled you from your musing, the look of confusion you gave him brought a broad smile to his features. “Didn’t want you to fall on the ice in those stilts. It would ruin our date night.”

“And not to mention this pretty dress I shoved myself into.” Chuckling, you carefully picked your way across the street, “Thank you for the assist. And for doing this for me tonight.”

“Don’t mention it.” Not releasing your hand, Sweet Pea tugged you closer as the wind picked up and an involuntary shiver worked its way through your system. “So, have you got some elaborate story as to how we got together?”

“What would make you say that,” you scoffed, guilty. Of course you had some ridiculous in depth story woven to explain to people how the two of you met and got together, but you weren’t going to share that little tidbit with him.

Sweet Pea snorted, “Oh, I don’t know. Probably because you don’t do anything without planning out every if, and, but or what if.”

You rolled your eyes, he knew you too well. Which was why, in the end, he had been the best choice for this ruse. “I was going with we met during undergrad, were just friends because we were both seeing other people, which is not a lie, and then during some summer intern work stuff just clicked and we hit it off. ”

“Stuff just clicked?” he questioned.

You waved your hand in a circle about your head. “Yeah, you know- clicked.”

Sweet Pea chuckled, considered for a moment and then nodded. “Plausible enough.”

“It’s not like they know we grew up together,” you added. “So we don’t have to really explain too much.”

Your friends in the anthropology department had only met Toni for a minute when they picked you up at the apartment, and to the best of your knowledge, no one outside of the archeology guys even knew who Sweet Pea was, let alone if the two of you were connected.

The two of you stopped just short of the main building, it’s lights shining bright against the winter night sky. You could see bodies of professors, college administrators and colleagues mingling in the main hall and just beyond them there was a flurry of movement where you assumed most of the dancing and gathering was taking place.

“You ready for this?” Sweet Pea asked.

“No,” you admitted. 

Even though this had been mostly your idea and you knew most of the people attending tonight didn’t care if you even came, let alone who you came with, you weren’t confident that the ones that did take notice would believe you. 

“It’ll be fine,” Sweet Pea assured. The unease that wavered in your voice pulled at him in a way it hadn’t before and it left him feeling like he was standing on shaky ground.

“Easy for you to say,” you muttered. He was the one doing the favor. He got the easy end of the deal.

Shaking his head, Sweet Pea gave you a brotherly nudge and smiled when you turned to look up at him. “Trust me, they won’t suspect a thing.”

The look in Sweet Pea’s eye made some of the dread and anxiety that had balled in your stomach melt away, in its place a warm, foreign feeling began to form. “You really think so?” 

“I know so.” Lacing his fingers with yours, Sweet Pea gave your hand a firm squeeze and tugged you up the stairs and into the building.

* * *

Squished between a very festive, department themed, Christmas tree and the bar, Sweet Pea half listened to a couple of the other archeology students theorize about the next professor to have openings on a dig, all the while unable to take his eyes off you.

Something about that dress and those heels, the way you’d held on to him when you’d first introduced him to your friends, the lingering look you’d shot him from across the room as you visited with professors; all of it was stirring feelings that he’d taken great care to shove down. 

Since high school, Sweet Pea had been telling himself that the relationship the two of you had was nothing but friendly and that whatever feelings he had come from something like brotherly affection, but the longer the night went on and the more you played into the charade, the more Sweet Pea realized that there was nothing brotherly about the feeling you were stirring.

* * *

Respectfully detangling yourself from another group of department professors and college administrators, you scanned the ballroom in search of your date. You’d spent the last hour and a half schmoozing with anyone you thought might be able to help you get a field internship for the coming summer and you had just about enough ass kissing to last you a lifetime.

It took a moment of walking around crowds, but you spotted Sweet Pea easily enough, his black suit coat and shirt a stark contrast to the whites, reds and golds that adorned the ballroom walls. On the opposite side of the room from the last time you checked in with him, he was buddied up with a couple grad students you worked with and he wore an easy smile as they talked amongst themselves.

You could feel your face warming and pulse jump as you just started for a moment, that smile and his deep laugh having an affect you’d never expected.

“There you are. I was wondering where you went.” Standing on your tiptoes, you placed a chaste kiss on Sweet Pea’s cheek. “Looks like Mitch stole you away.”

Mitch, a tall blonde kid from the sticks of Texas was a fellow grad student you worked closely with and, along with his girlfriend Steph, was responsible for most of the heckling you got about never having your “boyfriend” around for him to meet.

“I had to pick my jaw up off the floor when he introduced himself as your boyfriend.” Mitch gave you a searching look, the smile he wore not meeting his eyes. “ I got to admit, I was surprised.”

“Why?” you questioned. You weren’t sure where Mitch was going to go with this, but the way his eyes jumped between you and Sweet Pea was starting to make your palms sweat.

“I pegged you for dating some museum jockey or an accountant. Not a dirt digger.”

“Dirt digger?” Sweet Pea’s brows furrowed, not sure if the term the blonde guy used was good or bad.

Waving off the glaring contest you and Mitch were having, Steph took pity on Sweet Pea and explained. “It’s what the museum anthropology students call the archeology students.”

Arms folded across your chest, you sneered when Mitch cocked his head at you. “Show’s how much you know.”

“I stand corrected.” Arms raised in defense, Mitch rolled his eyes at your smug confidence, turning his attention back to Sweet Pea. “She’d been telling us for months that she had this boyfriend but every night out or at every museum exhibit she’d helped with, she’d always show up alone. Can’t blame us for questioning your existence.”

“I get it.” Rolling with the punches and playing his part, Sweet Pea ran his hand along your spine, the feel of calloused fingertips across your open back sent a delightful tremor through your system. “Sometimes our schedules just don’t mesh.”

“So how did you two meet?” Steph questioned. “If she isn’t pouring over some book in the library, she’s hiding in the bowels of the museum.” 

Steph knew all too well about your aversion to dating and she was having a hard time believing that you and Sweet Pea had been dating this long and no one in the department had gotten wind.

“I resent that.” Snatching a glass of champagne from a passing tray, you glowered at Steph. “Just because I don’t always go out with you guys doesn’t mean I don’t go out.”

Mitch snorted. “Trailing along to course required seminars does not count.” 

Sweet Pea pulled you closer to his side, hand settling on the swell of your hip and grinned over at Mitch. “We were undergrads together. Ended up reconnecting on a summer research project.”

Steph’s laser sharp look zeroed in on you, “What research project was that?”

“Oh, uh, it was a native settlement finding.” Mind blanking, you leaned into Sweet Pea and did your best to be nonspecific about the details. “Sweet Pea brought some artifacts by the museum for my boss to look at. I just happened to be there when he swung in.”

Steph shifted her weight and eyed you, her words dripping with skepticism. “Uh huh.”

It was obvious your friend wasn’t buying into your story as freely as Mitch and not wanting to linger any longer, you scanned the room and noted the crowd was beginning to thin. “Looks like the party is breaking up. Probably about time we head out.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweet Pea nodded and began to maneuver you towards the main doors. “Works for me.”

“We’ll walk out with you.” Double checking the time on his phone, Mitch swung an arm over Steph’s shoulder and followed closely behind the two of you. “Figure parties are like bars and it’s never a good idea to still be here when the main lights come on.” 

“Real classy, Mitch”, you muttered, eyeing your friend out of the corner of your eye. Mitch simply pinned you with a cheesy smile.

The lobby was abuzz with activity of departing party goers and those still socializing. The four of you had to muscle your way towards the front of the coat check line. Handing his ticket to the girl behind the counter, Mitch’s eyes got wide and a mischievous grin spread across his lips. “Look. You guys are standing under the mistletoe.”

Catching sight of the sprig dangling just above your head, you waved off Mitch’s insinuation. “Aren’t we a little old for cheesy traditions?”

“You’re acting like the two of you never kiss in public.” Steph challenged, slipping into the coat Mitch handed her.

Before you could come up with a suitable comeback, Sweet Pea slipped an arm around your waist and pulled you against him, lips finding yours in an instant. It only took a heartbeat for your eyes to drift shut and to meet his advance with equal fervor, your hands gripping at the forearms that kept you anchored. His lips were soft against yours, nothing like you had imagined, and he tasted like the cinnamon candy that had been floating around the party. Before you could fully process what was going on, Sweet Pea released his hold on you and stepped away, handing the ticket over to the coat check, as if what had just transpired was nothing but ordinary.

Mitch gave a low whistle. “Now that was a mistletoe kiss.”

Sweet Pea grinned at the blonde as he held out your coat for you, a soft smile gracing his lips at the look of utter confusion that flickered across your face. Not uttering a word, Sweet Pea tucked your arm into the crook of his elbow and ushered you out the door and into the cold night air where the wind sent your hair flying and made the guys pull their coats tight against their frames.

Taking Steph’s hand in his, Mitch guided her down the steps and into the parking lot. “Since we’ve found out you actually exist and aren’t some weirdo she found to play a part tonight, hopefully we’ll be seeing more of you.”

“I hope so too,” Sweet Pea added, his own arm leading you in the opposite direction of your friends.

Waving goodbye, you and Sweet Pea headed back towards the front of campus, half away across the street when Steph’s voice suddenly sounded. “Y/N, make sure you bring him along to the New Year’s Eve party!”

Unable to form any sort of coherent thought, you gave Steph a tight smile and a nod before continuing your way across the icy street.

The first sign of the night’s promised snowfall began to settle as the two of you silently worked your way through the darkened campus, the walkway lights and decorated shrubs the only sign of life. Your mind continued to play back the scene at the coat check in your head; you could still feel Sweet Pea’s arm wrapped tightly around your waist and the feel of his lips on yours.

Sweet Pea was the first to break the silence. “I’d say your friends bought it,” his voice light and giving away no sign that he was affected by what just happened.

“Mmhm.” You murmured, mind still racing about what the kiss could have meant. Finger tracing your bottom lip, wanting so badly to feel his against yours again, you found yourself asking the question you weren’t sure you wanted the answer to. “What was that?”

Sweet Pea’s hands dug deeper into the pocket of his coat, gaze focused on his feet and doing the best he could to racing of his heart. “What was what?”

“In the lobby. The mistletoe.”  _ The kiss _ , you wanted to say, but couldn’t get the words out of your mouth.

“Just playing the part I volunteered for.”

Reaching for the sleeve of his coat, you stopped the both of you in the center of campus. What had happened hadn’t felt like Sweet Pea was just playing a part. If he was telling the truth and he wasn’t harboring anything more, you needed to know so you could lock down whatever it was your heart was trying to run away with. 

“Is that all it was?” you asked, voice breaking and giving away any bravado you’d tried to muster.

Sweet Pea glanced down where your hand rested on his coat and then to you, his features shadowed by the lamp making it impossible for you to get a good read. “Are you wanting to it be more?”

“No.” The words rushing out as you released your hold on his arm and anxiously ran a hand through your hair, shaking the snow from the curls. “No, not at all. Not if—” You trailed off and started walking again.

You weren’t going to do this. Not here, not now, and sure as hell not sober. Standing together on a romantically lit walk, in a fancy dress and heels as snow danced around you was not the time to talk about hidden feelings and what could maybe be. You’d give it a few weeks, after all the festivities had died down and everyone was back to their miserable, overworked and stressed selves. The two of you could talk then, probably around a couple drinks, and if things were still humming like they were under that mistletoe, then there might be something to explore.

Sweet Pea reached for you, his large hand easily wrapping around your wrist and pulling you back to face him. He wasn’t going to let you walk away from this conversation that easily. All night the two of you had been playing a part, effortlessly fitting together to convince others you were in love, all the while taking great care to pretend the feelings you were portraying weren’t truly there.

“Not if what,” he asked, voice thick with emotion.

Though his features were somber, the look in Sweet Pea’s dark eyes sent your heart pounding. You were used to seeing annoyance, humor and even brotherly affection mirrored back at you, but this time, as you looked up at him, there was something much deeper. 

Your attention dropped, settling on the lips that had suddenly captivated you back at the party. Your own tingled with anticipation, as if craving to feel his soft touch once more. Unable to muster up another excuse, your voice quivered at your admission. “Not if you don’t feel the same way.”

Sweet Pea adjusted his hold on you, hand moving from your wrist to the small of your back and pulled you in a way that had you reaching for the lapels of his suit coat to steady yourself.

“And what way would that be?” he murmured, lips hovering just above yours.

Going out on a limb, unsure of what to expect but willing to take the risk, you met his lips with yours, arm snaking around the back of his neck to steady yourself on shaky legs. Your lips parted, inviting him deeper and it sent a thrill through your system as he took your hint and your system was flooded with everything Sweet Pea. His hand fisted the back of your coat, pulling you to fit against him like a missing puzzle piece.

First to break the kiss this time, you rested your head against Sweet Pea’s shoulder to catch your breath and collect your thoughts, the rhythm of his beating heart keeping in time with yours. The two of you let the comfort of a winter’s night settle around you, simply enjoying a silent moment together and then Sweet Pea spoke.

“Guess this mean you’ll be bringing me along to the New Year’s Eve party.” There wasn’t a glimmer of a question in his words. 

You giggled into his shoulder, worlds muffled his blazer. “Are you going with me as a favor or as the real deal?”

Sweet Pea stepped back to give you his full attention, tattooed thumb coming up to ghost over your cheek. “I was hoping as the real deal.”

Leaning into his touch, a smile to match his spread across your face, excited for the first time about going to the annual New Year’s party. “Then yes. I’d love to bring you along.”

  
  



End file.
